Ririka Yamashita
|image = RirikaYamashita.png|imgsize = 250px|katakana = 山下 花|romaji = Yamashita Ririka|season = Tokimeki PriPara!|gap = #6495ED|age = 13|birthday date = January 7|gender = Female|hcolor = Blonde|ecolor = Sea Blue|relative = Miri Yamashita (Younger Sister)|anime = Tokimeki PriPara! Episode 01 (cameo) Tokimeki PriPara! Episode 03|seiyuu = Ayane Sakura|idol-aura = Rocking Yet Cute Things|idol-type = Pop|idol-brand = Dreamy Rockstar|idol-unit = Music Goddesses}}Ririka Yamashita (山下 花 Yamashita Ririka) is one of the main characters of Tokimeki PriPara! series. She is a seventh-grader at Kirasagi Academy and a voice actress, singer as well as a Pop-Type idol whose preferred brand is her self-created and designed brand, Dreamy Rockstar. She is voiced by Ayane Sakura, a member of Petit Rabbit's. Bio Background Ririka belongs to a wealthy family of actors and actresses and is also the richest and most prideful out of all the main characters. Her mother has been a star since childhood and currently is working with Nozomu Kiraai in an emotional Japanese television series, My Dear Son while her father is a director, who directed the movie The Great Adventure of Mirai Kawamuro. Appearance Ririka has long, waist-reaching blonde hair, she's usually seen having them tied in two ponytails. She has round, sea blue-colored eyes and bangs, just like Ayumi's, but heading toward her heads left-side. She also has medium-sized, fat, curvy fringes with pink ombre at the edges. Whenever, she opens her mouth, a sharp, carnivores teeth can be seen inside. Personality Ririka can be described as a prideful and lively girl, who thinks herself to be the cutest girl out. She is also very stubborn in case of sweet food like cupcakes. She is also a sort of girl who is well in studies as well as in playing tricks on people and has a very sharp tongue. She usually makes fun of people, through she doesn't have enough courage that she'll make fun of someone in front of her mother. Etymology Yamashita (山下) can be divided into two parts, Yama (山), which means 'Mountain' and Shita (下), which means 'younger'. Ririka (花) means 'flower', 'blossom', 'bloom' or 'petal'. Relationships Hoshiko Tojo and Ayumi Shirogane Her two fellow friends and teammates in Music Goddesses. She also plays tricks on them and fights with the. Yumeki Her mascot. She sometimes talk about her for the profit they can get. Miri Yamashita Her younger sister. The two like to play tricks on people around. Hitoshi Aoka Her best friend since childhood. Nozomu Kiraai Her rival in fields of voice acting and singing. Significant Coords *Rocking Queen Coord - Her casual coord inside PriPara. *Dreamy Rockstar Cyalume Coord - Her Cyalume Coord. *Dreamy Rockstar Tokimeki Cyalume Coord - Her Tokimeki Cyalume Coord. Quotes "You're cute, but I'm the cutest!" "Don't try to be innocent! I'm more innocent￼ than you!" Trivia *Her favorite food item is tempura. *Her hobby is eating and sleeping. *She is shortest out of all the main characters. *Her birthday is on National Tempura Day. *Her zodiac sign Capricorn. *Her parents have never appeared in anime, but Ririka always talks about them, where they appear as silhouettes. Category:User:Shrestha Khushi Category:Tokimeki PriPara! Category:PriPara Category:Idols Category:Designers Category:Female Category:Pop Idols